


I know I’m your favorite

by valiidpunkman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dennis, Boys Kissing, Dennis is a Bastard Man, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn With Plot, Porn and Feelings, Top Mac, emotional Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiidpunkman/pseuds/valiidpunkman
Summary: Mac is sick and tired of Dennis making him feel hung out to dry after every time they sleep together.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac/Dennis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I know I’m your favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I made it so that it’s sort of ambiguous how old they are, so I’ll just say somewhere in the ballpark of late teens to young adult.

Mac tries not to let it hurt by taking things too personally the first time he really notices the regret smothered all over Dennis’ face after finishing what they’d done. 

It was so dirty, so fucked up, so goddamn disgusting and _wrong._ Normal boys didn’t act this way. Mac’s church said so. The _Bible_ said so, so that means Jesus is spying on them on a cloud up there and says no too. The entire world has always said this was not okay, and while Mac was often just as resistant to actually talking about anything they do when the lights go out, it still kinda stung seeing Dennis ignore him after he got off. 

Mac tried to recall how not only forty-five minutes ago he banged Dennis right in his ass just how he wanted it, the soft and slow pushes at first, then hard relentless ones right when he got needy. He tried to remember what it felt like to turn his best friend on so bad that he had him writhing in his squeaky mattress. He whispered about how hot they were together right in his ear, his hands clinging to Mac’s while guiding them below his belt and making him really feel it; feel how bad he wanted it, _needed_ it. His dirty talk was slow and breathless at first before it started speeding up, even turning whiny towards the end before coming all over their sheets; all because of what Mac’s dick had done to him. 

The next time he gets in bed with Dennis, of course the sun is down and they’re both hammered from their parents’ unattended liquor cabinet, Mac is dedicated to making it special. Making the brainless asshole actually acknowledge what they have right in front of them, and maybe something good coming out of it besides awesome orgasms.

“Let me hear it, baby,” Mac panted in the other boy’s neck, biting down a bit to excite him. They haven’t done marks yet, but Mac felt especially selfish this time around. He was always greedy for Dennis’ love and attention, and this way he could show all the others that he was fucking taken. Sure enough, the gorgeous thin boy beneath him started leaking straight into Mac’s fist, proving his words to be true. Mac was still demanding of more. 

“Tell me how bad you love me.”

“Fuck, Mac,” he whimpered in response like a high class whore, porny enough to drive Mac absolutely insane. He didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but Dennis just had this voodoo-like magic on it. Any other girls Mac got in his bed had nothing on his best friend. It was uncomfortable to think about, given the initial fluttering sensation in his tummy or the rapid beat of his stupid heart in his chest. Sure it was dumb, weird, and totally gay... but anyone who looked at Dennis could surely feel it too. Mac couldn’t be the _only_ one.

“I love it. God _damn_ that’s so good,” he answered, not giving Mac any of the satisfaction he had hoped for. The pale boy had sweat glistening down his back and on his forehead like he just ran some huge marathon, but fuck if it wasn’t the prettiest thing Mac had ever seen. Who knew this pale, skinny, desperate boy could make Mac feel so hot and so good?

“I know I’m your favorite, aren’t I? Nobody fucks you like I can. Isn’t that right, Den?” he pulled this grin like he was some cocky bastard, trying to hide the need for validation as his hands greedily exploded all over his partner’s damp chest and tight ass. This was all he got before he was hung out to dry by him again, having no choice but to embrace it and enjoy all of this simply for what it is. Dennis won’t ever love him, for whatever reason it may be. Maybe he was too manly. Or not manly enough. He could easily settle for a pretty girl that put out for him when she was sober, not six beers in like Mac often was. Sometimes, though, just to get some intimate Dennis time he’d pretend he had a few just to ensure that this didn’t mean as much to him as it did. He’d practice slurring his words over and over or stumbling around, but in the end he remembered everything by the time he slid home and made Dennis cry on his cock. 

“N-No one fucks me like you do, Mac. Shit, that feels amazing,” he moaned as Mac’s lubed fingers found his asshole and started circling it, wanting to make him beg and scream for more. 

In the bedroom was the only time Mac had the upper hand. It felt so good. He couldn’t hold down the guilt as much the very next morning, but Dennis treated him like shit when he wasn’t taking him up the ass, so it was only fair. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking of this ass all day. Wanted to feel it in my hands, feel it bounce on my dick,” Mac closed his eyes in pure agony as Dennis’ mouth fell open, his friend’s words pushing him closer to the edge than he thought he’d be. “You want it bad. I know how you bad you need this dick, baby. Now tell me. Say it.”

“Jesus Christ, Mac! Yes, for _fuck_ sake I want it! Goddammit, what does it take for a guy to get something _other_ than fingers up his ass?” Dennis cried, obviously annoyed and impatient as he pulled himself out of the scene. Mac kinda laughed at that, loving how even when Dennis wasn’t in charge here, he still managed to be the boss of their pace. 

“Brat,” he teases, biting Dennis’ ear with his teeth as he began pumping his heavy cock in his other hand behind his lover. 

It always started as shallow thrusts that soon grew deep and hard while Dennis lays on his belly and took what was given to him. Mac fucking loved every second as he could, embracing in the freedom of touching any part of Dennis he was able to. His favorite place to kiss was where his ear met his jawline, and his favorite place to massage while he pounded Dennis straight into oblivion was his shoulder blades. 

Unfortunately, nothing this good ever lasted forever, and Dennis grew more and more impatient to finish. 

He bent over to seal his lips on his partner’s forehead, trying to communicate that it was all gonna be okay, that he was gonna help him come, make him feel better. Distract him from the harsh world that considered dangerous acts like these to be unholy and disgusting. Mac felt it couldn’t be further from the truth. 

He picks his strokes up, finding a harsh beat that had the bed frame knocking the wall each and every time. Dennis was falling apart every wet thrust. His insides clenched _unbelievably_ good around Mac’s dick, signaling him that this was it. This was the end. 

Dennis reaches backwards to try and claw at Mac’s shoulder for comfort while he got so close it hurt, but could only get a nice grip on Mac’s hand. He fisted Mac’s fingers between his own like a vice as his come shot out on their bedspread. He moaned almost like how a girl would while clenching his toes. He gasped for breath and shuddered underneath him before finally letting go of his harsh grip on Mac’s fingers before turning to goo. The semi-unusual way Dennis always had of coming down from the high always made Mac feel sort of... unusual. 

Mac’s dick splattered and surely coated Dennis’ ass as he had his own finish, grunting one last time before sloppily pulling out. The air felt cold and unforgiving on his bare dick as he splayed out onto the side of his friend and turned to watch him go from a slutty, begging gay twink to an unfazed, heterosexual asshole. 

Mac waited for his impolite adios to inevitably come again. It always took a couple minutes, given that sometimes Dennis liked to have a smoke before leaving him helpless in his bed to go fall asleep on the couch. Even when Mac’s parents were never here to bother finding their dynamic to be a little too touchy-feely for comfort. His dad was always in and out of jail or prison, his mom always smoking and watching TV in her room. Dennis was still afraid. Mac was once afraid too, but that was nearly gone now. It was replaced with the anxiety of not being good enough to commit to, of not being man enough to speak up and tell him what was really going on in his head.

As if on cue, Dennis removed himself from Mac’s bed on shaky legs and waddled to the bathroom. After finishing his business he didn’t look at Mac again as he casually grabbed his clothes that riddled the floor. Mac was both stunned and hopeful, holding the comforter to his chest to hide while trying to maintain his cool composure. It was harder than he thought. Soon after the other boy made his exit, the unexpected tears suddenly flowed freely down Mac’s pink cheeks while he started scrambling for a tissue or napkin. 

He felt like some used sex toy, getting his dick rode by a pretty boy before getting thrown in the trash after he was all used up.  
Dennis _swore_ he was his favorite. That no one could fuck him like he fucked him. 

There’s just no way he’s turning back after what’s been said, after all that’s been done. 

After Mac wiped away his salty timid tears and turned off the lamp to go to sleep, hopefully for once dreaming of anything other than blue eyes, the doorknob twisted. Little footsteps that made the floor creak made their way to the bed, and smooth lips planted a short kiss on Mac’s forehead. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ What else was he up to now? 

“You got what you wanted,” Mac bitterly sniffled, wiping his eyes and turning away from Dennis to shield himself from any more harm he could do. Dennis didn’t listen, instead sitting himself down right next to him on the side of the bed. Those delicate fingers combing through Mac’s hair from above. God, it was all such horse shit. Mac couldn’t stand being led on and lied to anymore. 

“Get the fuck off me, dude,” Mac shooed his fingers away, burying himself deeper into the squishy pillows and desperately hiding his streaks of tears. 

Dennis ignored all of Mac’s protests, fighting harder. He climbed onto Mac’s hips, straddling him and holding his cheeks in the palms of his hands. It was something he found over the years to almost instantaneously soothe Mac of any of his worries. 

“Oh, baby boy, don’t do that to me,” Dennis cooed, acting as if he was some disappointed father figure. “I’ve always wanted you. You know I have.”

That had triggered the angry defense back into Mac, making him harshly push the slimmer boy away before raising his voice. “No you fucking don’t, asshole! You take what you want from me then leave when you’re done. I’m like, treated like I’m some personal human dildo or something.”

That made Dennis snort in denial, rolling his eyes as he recovered from Mac’s hard shove. It was difficult searching for Mac’s eyes what with him scrubbing the wet trail of tears off from his cheeks and looking anywhere and everywhere besides Dennis. It tugged at his heart strings, but he had to make him understand.

“I... I don’t know how to show you or — or even tell you. But I want to. Goddammit, Mac. I really do. But this is...” he trailed off with a worn out sigh, finding himself to becoming nearly just as worked up as Mac was. “You wouldn’t understand.”

That’s when Mac was driven to insanity. “Oh, I wouldn’t understand, would I?” he shouted, covering his bare body with his arms and his comforter as he tensed up again. “Dennis, I’ll get shunned by my entire church _and_ youth group if they found out half the shit I’m doing with you. What, you think it didn’t _occur_ to me that I’m taking a risk? I’m _banging a dude,_ for Christ sake. Just when I think it couldn’t get any worse, I’m not even supposed to be doing any of the shit we’ve already done before marriage. But you _tempted_ me, made me feel like I’m special and stuff, like... like maybe this could really work somehow, in our own really weird gay way...” he stopped himself, feeling overwhelmingly exposed and naked and stupid for all the things that have been flying out of his mouth. 

“Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Would you just beat it already?” 

“Mac, I—“

“I said _piss off,_ jabroni.”

Mac turned to lay on his stomach and hug the other nearby pillow in defeat, not wanting Dennis to see him any weaker than he already had. The pillow case had already gotten wet from his tears and his snot, and it felt gross against his face, but he’d rather face plant in his own filth than feel all the disappointment and all the weight of Dennis’ rejection ever again.

“Mac, baby, look at me,” Dennis asked gently, tucking stray locks of hair behind his ears.

Maybe it was easier than he’d like to admit, betraying his former heartbroken self by peaking over his shoulder not twenty seconds after saying he didn’t wanna look at Dennis’ face again. But Mac couldn’t help himself for being a sucker for this side of Dennis; the nurturing, loving side. It’s what he’d longed for all day and dream about all night. 

“What?” he murmured, trying to play it off as having attitude. The other boy had taken to massaging his lover’s shoulders, mimicking the same gesture Mac had done to him when they were fucking before bowing down to Mac’s face and rubbing their noses together. They stayed like that for a few seconds, feeling it out, wondering why they’ve neglected this for so long. 

Mac is the first to connect their lips in a slow, open smooth kiss. His hands drifted all over while his tongue meshed with his, going down to his biceps and even towards his back. Dennis was still combing his fingers through that dark, nearly jet-black hair that he often tugged on when all the intensity was getting to be too good yet too much. 

“Do you um, like... like love me back and stuff, Den?” Mac asked, his eyes nearly still closed after pulling away from their dreamy kiss. His partner had since tightened his hold on the back of his head, looking down at him with the only sense of light coming through being the streetlights out the window. Both boys could swear they’ve never seen anything quite like each other in this moment, thinking that nothing in the world had ever been nearly as beautiful. 

Dennis filled the pregnant silence by taking a deep breath, getting ready to finally spill his guts out and never look back. 

“You think you know how to do karate, but it’s just never gonna happen, dude,” he started, a playful tone behind his suave, sarcastic nature. “You’re a Jesus freak, you’re incapable of listening to any logic whatsoever. You’re not a badass. Your tattoos don’t make any sense. I hate Project Badass. There’s a million other things that could use some fixing,” Dennis trailed off before coming back to their intimate bubble and playing with his hair a little more. Mac had a shy smile start to spread on his face, looking down at nothing as he tentatively listened to each and every word.

“But you’re hung like a horse, you take care of me like no one ever has. You’re pretty cute for a twink—“

“I like _just_ banged the hell outta you ten minutes ago, dude.”

“The cutest twink there is, quite frankly,” Dennis continued, still petting Mac’s hair.

“I am the _BEAR_ in this relationship, asshole!” he shouted, crossing his arms with petulance after smacking Dennis’ hands away teasingly.

“Not the point. The point is that I love you too, bitch,” he concludes, going in for a hot kiss both to muffle Mac’s annoying self proclamation of being a bear and just to get another good taste. He loves how Mac tastes, how Mac feels in his touch. 

It lasts for three minutes before both boys breathlessly pull away, heaving in each other’s mouths as they catch up to their quick beating hearts. 

“I uh. I think I really love you too, you big gaylord,” Mac managed to let out between each harsh breath, sliding his arms up and down his lover’s back, holding him close. “So I don’t really wanna ruin this thing we’re doing - and I know that ass must still be killing you but we’re kissing a lot, so I sorta got another chubby starting up down there and uh -“

“I don’t give a shit about ruining the mood, I just need you to fuck me again for the love of God—“

Mac laughs whole heartedly at the abrupt yet swift change in mood, moving his hands lower to cup Dennis’ ass cheeks and give them a nice squeeze. 

“Damn, baby. Can you do me a favor and let me know how this feels, ‘kay?” 

“Yes, _yes_ I promise,” Dennis blindly agreed, melting into putty just from feeling Mac’s strong arms around him again, man handling him, making him feel especially small and protected.

“I’m your favorite, right?”

Dennis’ glazed, hooded eyes look down to gaze at Mac’s hopeful puppy dog ones as he answered:

“Yeah, baby. Of course you’re my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you can <3
> 
> Shoot an ask on tumblr about requests or legit anything Sunny related  
> @dumbpunkass :)


End file.
